Recently, as a service realizing a high-speed data communication, WiGig (Wireless Gigabit) service is proposed. In the WiGig service, a frequency band of 60 GHz band is used, and a transmission speed of 6 to 7 Gbps is realized. However, a coverage area of the WiGig is very small (about 10 m, for example).
It is assumed a utilization scene in which a radio terminal compatible with a mobile communication service represented by LTE (Long Term Evolution) is also compatible with the WiGig service. In such a utilization scene, the radio terminal detects, while existing in a radio base station of a mobile communication service, in the coverage area of the mobile communication service, an access point of the WiGig service (Discovery procedure). Specifically, in the Discovery procedure, the radio terminal detects an access point of the WiGig service by reception of a signal broadcast from the access point of the WiGig service.